the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 11: After All, It's Not The End
Here is book 11. Enjoy! Chapter 1: Another restful day, 1,2 Difference and his team were peaking on their next-door neighbour. 5-away thought enemies might be there. That night, everyone except 2,5 Difference had a nightmare about people next-door. 2-away fell off his bed because he was so freaked out be this statment 5-away had made. 3-away had woken up at 5:00 feeling all frightened that there might be a ghost. Even 1,2 Difference was woken up by 2,5 Difference that morning. 2-away cried "I really think there's a monster in my wardrobe." When hearing this, 1,2 Difference and 3-away both replied "Lets check anyway, even when I don't think there is one." They crept upstairs and went inside 2-away's bedroom. Chapter 2: 2,5 Difference whispered to the others "I will be the one who checks." Suddenly, they all heard a ooooooh noise. They stopped, looked behind them, screamed out of the room. "That creepy little monster," said 2-away panting for breath. "That even scared me," mentioned 2,5 Difference. "I'll kill it," said 3-away bravely. He sped into the room and shot the monster. It collapsed into bits. "Now you can come in," said 3-away. 1,2 Difference and 5-away thought that was the monster. "It was," whispered 2-away. "I heard that last night." 5-away said "I am still curious at the people next door." 2,5 Difference agreed that they will check tomorrow. 5-away had the same nightmare again. But it was only him this time. Soon enough, the sun rose up from the horizon. Chapter 3: 2-away and 3-away thought of a plan. They could sneak up on them without them knowing. "Lets do that," replied 1,2 Difference. 5-away rushed out to them first. He even beat 2-away there. In all of a sudden, four people jumped out of the house. The leader was called Blake. He said in a sharp voice "My OP team want to fight you, git, 5-away! Blake introduced his team to them. He had three team members. They were Alex, Ekalb and Xela. "I can xelae!" shouted Xela. Xela xelaed 2-away and he got teleported into nowhere. "No!" shouted 1,2 Difference. "you are so mean!" Ekalb and 3-away leaped at the same time. 2-away came back. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" screamed 2,5 Difference. Alex was so annoyed. Blake got out a massive machine. He shot some purple stuff at 2-away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said 2-away. He fell onto the floor. Chapter 4: "What are you doing?" shouted 2,5 Difference. He shot a 6 second time bomb at Blake and his machine. The machine broke into pieces. But 2-away and Blake had gone. 1,2 Difference and Xela spotted them both down the opposite side of the road. But 2-away was chatting to Blake. 3-away, 5-away, 1,2 Difference and 2,5 Difference looked, starred at 2-away and Blake, shivered, gasped in shock. 2-away was chatting about killing 5-away! Xela came out to them. He shot a waterball at 1,2 Difference's team base. It now had water on it. All of 1,2 Difference's team (except 2-away) smashed at Xela at the same time. 1,2 Difference threw Xela in the sky, he came down with a BANG. "No!" shouted Blake and Alex. But then, 2-away came rushing to them. He said that Blake had paralized him. Ekalb also had been annoyed about 2,5 Difference and 3-away. Chapter 5: 5-away and 2-away got rid of the water and cheered about the death of Xela. "2-away, what was that machine?" asked 3-away. "I'm not sure, but it paralized me," replied 2-away. THE END.